1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scissors which also serve as a paper knife and, more particularly, to a combination scissors and paper knife adapted to also serve as a paper knife in a state wherein the blades thereof overlap each other by putting edges on the backs of the blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, scissors are constructed, as illustrated in FIG. 1, by pivotally attaching with a clasp 5 a pair of scissors members each comprising a blade 1, a handle 3 and a connection portion 2 for integrally connecting the blade and the handle, with the rear surfaces of the scissors members brought into intimate contact with each other.
Mere formation of edges on the backs 6 of the blades 1 of the scissors having the construction as described above to obtain a combination scissors and paper knife entails the following disadvantage. When paper knife edges are put on the entire backs 6 of the blades, ricassos (blade butts) 8 on extension of the backs of the blades on the connection portion 2 sides come to have the paper knife edges put thereon. Therefore, when the blades 1 are opened by moving the handles 3 away from each other, the ricassos 8 are also away from each other, thereby entailing a possibility of fingers being pinched between the ricassos 8 and injured. Thus, it is impossible to obtain an advantageous combination scissors and paper knife merely by putting paper knife edges on the backs of the blades.